


爱隔远山

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *大写的BE，不喜勿入*略微替身梗，有介意者请右上角点X*有强迫行为*我家山海的生贺，属于补档





	爱隔远山

序  
空旷却华丽的屋子里蜷缩地坐着一个身着黑色西装的青年，他紧紧地捏着手中的那几张纸，指尖用力地泛白，一直高高扬起的从未在外人面前低下的头颅如今颓败地埋在圈起的双臂间，那样的悲伤、愤怒，还有难过。  
算什么？  
你这样算什么？  
这就将全部的东西都给了我。  
金博洋，你这样真卑鄙！  
（一）  
“Y.S公司高层今日披露，金氏所有者金博洋将金氏所有权转让给前夫羽生结弦，而金博洋本人因日前失踪，因此并未出席任何交接场合，一切手续皆由代理律师金杨出面办理，而转让原因也没有任何官方说法，目前双方正在办理交接手续，具体情节请等待本台记者为您后续跟踪报道。”  
新闻里这一大段报道视频被人截好发送到一个固定邮箱，发送成功的提示弹出后，电脑这端的人微微地叹着气，关机后，上床睡觉。  
接到邮件的人趁着夜色点开了这个文件，视频里反出的光映着这人白皙的脸庞，看到末尾时出现的熟悉照片，那人伸出手指点了暂停后，轻轻地抚摸上去，像是抚摸着珍宝一般轻柔，良久他笑了，带着两行清泪在这深夜里轻轻地笑着。  
羽生结弦，你会恨我吧？  
恨我这个人用这样的方式让你记住我一辈子。  
但是羽生，我却要带着对你的爱，度过余下的全部时光，那究竟是我在惩罚你？还是在惩罚我自己？  
静静坐在黑夜里默默流泪的人，思绪怎么也收不住，一年之间的光景哪里就那么容易抹去？  
一年半前，Y.S公司的羽生董事长携夫人来到了金氏拜访金氏新上任的董事长，金博洋。  
这个刚刚二十出头的大男孩辛苦地撑下了在父母离去后险些破败溃散的金氏，短短一年的时间，金氏从濒临破产走回到正常运营，面前这个单薄的男孩究竟付出了多少个不眠之夜？  
羽生夫人和金夫人曾经是世交，曾经在两个孩子年幼的时候半开玩笑半认真地定了婚约，但后来由于工作和业务拓展，两家人就没有当初联系那么密切了。  
不过婚约这件事金博洋是知道的。  
因为他喜欢羽生结弦，从小就喜欢。  
羽生夫人见到眼前这个曾经白嫩的小孩成长到如今的英俊挺拔，虽然整个人不失锐利，但在他们面前却也异常乖巧，能在一年之内扭转局面，这孩子当真是不一般。  
一时间又是心疼，又是欣慰。  
特别是他一笑起来，那微弯的眉眼和半露的小虎牙，让他多了一些不谙世事的天真，少了许多商场上肃杀的残酷。  
总体来说，羽生结弦的父母非常满意金博洋，而且他们也有一些想要帮衬旧友仅留下的这一颗独苗的想法。  
“博洋，我今天是来和你商量一件事的。”羽生夫人温柔地开口说道。  
“伯母您叫我天天就行，有什么事需要我做的您直接吩咐就好。”金博洋端坐在对侧的沙发上，十分乖巧地应和着。  
“那……天天，我就直接和你说了吧，在你小的时候，我和你母亲给你和结弦定下了婚约，现在你和他都长大了，我想是时候履行婚约，叫结弦和你结婚了。”  
闻言金博洋眼皮跳了一下，面上却是不动声色。  
“伯母，这些事情既然是长辈们定下的，我一定听从，只是不知道，您需要我怎么做？搬过去可以么？”金博洋认真地询问着。  
这让羽生的父母有些诧异。  
“你不排斥么？”  
金博洋笑了笑，露出可爱的小虎牙说道：“不排斥，因为我喜欢羽生啊。”  
闻言，羽生的父母放下了心底的那块巨石，既然喜欢，那就不算勉强，至于结弦，他向来不会忤逆父母的意愿的。  
“不好意思，伯父伯母，我想先与羽生结弦先生见上一面，不知道能不能满足我这个想法？”  
“这个没问题的，我来安排。”羽生夫人满口答应道。  
闻言，金博洋微微笑开了，眼底那抹不易被人察觉的苦涩深深地藏起，垂着眸，看向手中端着的那一杯碧绿的茶水。  
晚上羽生结弦跪坐在父母的身旁，听着父母对他未来婚姻的安排，悄悄地攥起了自己的手指，压抑着心底的怒火。  
回到自己房间里的羽生结弦抽开脖颈上束缚着他的领带结，发泄一般狠狠地摔向自己宽阔的大床。  
什么婚约？什么金博洋？  
为什么要将这些强加给他？  
他明明有自己喜欢的人，这样，他还怎样去追求自己所喜欢的？  
羽生结弦气愤地捶着床，自己的人生被这个婚约搅乱了，也被这个要和他结婚的人给搅乱了。自己未来的幸福，想要的另一半，一个和谐的家庭，都毁在了这个婚约里，而自己要因为这个可笑的婚约付出自己一生的时间，自己另一半的名分。  
想到这里，他恨不得要将那个同意和他结婚的人暴揍一顿，为什么不反抗？为什么要同意和他结婚？为什么不去追求自己喜欢的，反而要和他绑在一起互相连累一辈子？  
母亲说明天他要和他见面，那就见面好好谈吧，如果能退婚就最好了。  
不管怎样，都要让他退婚！  
羽生结弦准备拿出自己在商场上谈判的架势，好好和这个金博洋谈一谈，让他知难而退。  
打定主意的人心情似乎好了不少，从手机中翻出一张照片，看着照片上的少女开心地笑了。  
那个女孩叫惠子，是羽生结弦的学姐，大他一岁。  
上学期间的羽生结弦和学姐很熟，他喜欢这个知性、聪慧且睿智的女孩子，但是他不敢和她提出来他喜欢她，也不敢追求她，他一点一点地超强，只希望能够吸引他的目光。而在惠子的眼里，对待他就如同对待亲弟弟一样，只是羽生心底知道，自己喜欢这个白月光一样的女孩子。  
放下手机，羽生又想起了那个让他十分气愤的婚约和婚约里顺从的另一半，一定是一个木讷且老实的人。  
无趣。  
且无聊。  
（二）  
金博洋和羽生结弦约在了羽生家旗下的一家高档咖啡厅里，早到了二十分钟的金博洋捏着咖啡杯里的小银匙轻轻地搅拌着，目光沉沉地看着深棕色的液体在瓷白的杯壁间翻滚，带出一串串涟漪。  
被会议绊住迟到了十分钟的羽生结弦在进门之后就看到了角落里坐着的人。  
那人双目呆滞，直直地盯着被子里的液体，整个人穿着笔挺的西装，头发被发胶固定住，整个人虽然打扮的沉稳，但一张稚气未脱的白嫩脸庞，出卖了他较小的年龄。  
当真是木讷的样子，和他所想的并无差别。  
羽生结弦心底嗤笑着。  
“不好意思，有会来晚了，请问是金博洋先生吧？”头顶传来的说话声，将沉思里的金博洋拉了出来。  
他猛地抬头，那日思夜想的脸庞微笑着出现在他面前，他脸庞有些热。  
“您好，我是金博洋。”他收敛了自己呆愣的表情，应道。  
啧……真傻。  
羽生结弦脑内评价着。  
“听说金先生想要见我？有什么想法直说吧，大家时间都很宝贵的。”羽生结弦抬手看了一眼表，还好，也就迟到了十分钟，不会被母亲骂的太惨，只要这个人不多嘴。  
“嗯……可以直接叫我天天的。”金博洋感受到了他不快的情绪，到底他还是讨厌他。  
他微微笑起来，眼角弯弯的，露出可爱的虎牙，偏偏头问到。“我可以称呼你‘羽生’么？”  
“咳……可以。”突然被他绽开的那个笑容震动了心弦的羽生不自然地咳了一声，很好地掩饰了自己的情绪变化。  
“嗯，好的，羽生。今天找你过来，是为了你和我婚约的事。”金博洋开口说道。  
“嗯，你说吧，你究竟是什么想法？”羽生结弦问到。  
“我没什么特殊的想法。”金博洋依旧微笑着。  
“嗯？我是说，你怎么样才能同意解除婚约？”羽生结弦突然觉得对方好像不知道自己在说什么。  
“为什么要解除婚约？”金博洋挑眉问到。  
“你不觉得这个婚约是个很可笑的事情么？既然可笑，为什么要坚持？我有我的生活，你也有你的，我们是两个毫不相干的个体，为什么要因为双方父母的一个玩笑似的约定而搭上两个人的人生呢？你明明有更好的可以去追求啊，当然，我也是。”  
“所以羽生有喜欢的人了？或者说想要追求的人了？”金博洋反问道。  
“那是当然！但是重点不是这个，而是这个婚约存在的十分没有意义！”羽生结弦着急地说道。  
“你认为我们双方父母定下的这个约定是错的？”金博洋敛了笑意，平静地问到。  
“是，我觉得完全没有需要履行的必要。”羽生结弦看着眼前表情变的严肃的人，也十分认真地肯定着。  
“可是，我没有父母了。”金博洋淡淡地说出这句话，语气虽请，但是里面的痛苦与悲伤却敲在了羽生结弦的心头。  
“这……”  
“所以，羽生先生，你就算是再不满这份婚约，也请你不要去否定他们的决定。我们也没有能力改变什么，我也不会去改变，因为这是我父母的意愿，他们不在了，所以我要按照他们的意思去履行他们之前定下的约定，我希望你能理解。”金博洋还是没有表情地说着话，但是语气里的薄怒和决定已经清晰地传达给了对面的羽生结弦。  
他抬起手按了按太阳穴，这可真是麻烦。  
“不过羽生先生可以不用头疼。”金博洋将称呼从亲昵的“羽生”改成了“羽生先生”。  
“我今天约你来，也确实是要和你谈婚事的，既然你觉得这个婚约影响了你，我表示很抱歉，这不是我的本意，婚约不能变，那我就只能在婚后想办法了。我想和羽生先生约定一年时间，一年之后，我们婚约作罢，我可以和你离婚，财产可以做婚前公正，我净身出户，什么都不要，只不过这一年的时间，我请你履行一个身为我另一半的社会义务，尽量不要去拈花惹草被新闻报道，逢年过节的时候能够和我拜访长辈，其他的时间我一概不干涉，你觉得怎么样？”金博洋认真地问到。  
羽生结弦闻言思量了一下，“可以，成交。”  
“为了公平起见，一年的合同请羽生先生安排团队来拟，我就不参与了。”金博洋收起一脸严肃，笑开了。  
“好，就这么定了。”羽生结弦点点头。  
“那今天打扰羽生先生了，我们以后见。”金博洋和他道了别，起身离开了。  
羽生结弦看着离开的那个纤瘦的身影，不禁沉思着。  
而眼前端上来已经失了温度的咖啡，似乎谁都没动过。  
私下约定好了的两个人，在婚事上空然一致地没有任何意见，两个人之间也不需要什么盛大的婚礼，只不过开了一个小型的新闻发布会公布了一下他们结婚领证了的消息，发布会上的两个人都开心地笑着，笑到看不见了双眼，十指相扣的手上，两只对戒上的钻石闪着全部媒体的双眼。  
他们之间的爱情被媒体大肆渲染，一时间的舆论将Y.S公式和金氏的股票炒起来好几个点。  
只有金博洋知道，这温柔微笑的背后，藏了多少苦涩。他们相扣的手是这样的温热，可心底却是无尽的寒冷。  
羽生，如果一年之内我无法让你爱上我，那我真的会无条件退出，然后再也不见。  
金博洋看着身旁那人俊秀的面庞，笑着，笑着。  
离婚协议和一年婚约的合同双方早就签好了一份字交给了对方，期限一到，双方在自己手上的那份里面签上自己的名字，那就算是生效了。  
你看，我们刚结婚，就要考虑离婚的事了。  
两个人同居的日子过得也算是简单，彼此忙着自己的工作，就像两个房客一样，彼此互不打扰。  
（三）  
金博洋搬着自己的东西住进了羽生那套别墅，而羽生父母则搬去了另外一套房子，在儿子的终身大事尘埃落定后，夫妻二人便卸下了在公司的担子，四处旅游去了。  
这样的结果让羽生结弦和金博洋都松了一口气，否则在两位长辈面前他们怎么掩饰都会露馅的。  
偶尔羽生父母和他们视讯聊天时，羽生都会揽着金博洋，表现出一副很恩爱的样子让他们放心，等到电话挂断后，金博洋就会很迅速地从他的怀中爬出去，留给屋子里的那个人一个单薄的背影。  
羽生结弦也不知道自己对这个人究竟是什么感觉，只是觉得他很迷茫，那双黑亮的眼睛自己有些不忍直视，那眼里好像有着欲说还休的话语。  
不过他对自己的这个室友还是很满意的。  
羽生结弦住在二楼的主卧里，金博洋则睡在他隔壁的次卧中。  
负责打扫的人是羽生助理找来的可靠的亲属，不会出去乱说的那种，而早餐经常是金博洋自己动手去做。  
羽生结弦以前早上没有吃早餐的习惯，偶尔喝上一杯黑咖啡就是最多的早饭了，金博洋知道后什么都没说，只是每天早上都会早起二十分钟，做好早餐放在一楼的餐桌上。  
起初的前两天羽生结弦还坚持着自己不吃早餐的习惯，可是清晨烤好的面包香气四溢，让他忍不住吃了几口，自那开始，没有早餐吃的羽生结弦就会暴躁。  
当然，这种情况只出现在金博洋出差的时候。  
他们之间的关系看似如表面一般平静，在不经意间已经悄悄地改变了不少。  
羽生结弦一旦有应酬回来的晚，金博洋就会为他在客厅里留下一盏盏的廊灯，以至于他再也不会觉得整座别墅是一个空荡荡的房子了。  
偶尔他回来的时候，金博洋会换上居家服，窝在沙发上看文件，或是抱着笔记本在研究当天的工作。见他回来会抬起头，微笑着对他说晚上好。  
空下来无事的时候，两个人还能一起去晨跑，晚上吃完饭也会肩并肩地去花园里散步。  
关于工作，金博洋虽然年纪比羽生要小，但是他在金氏的历练并不比羽生的少，有时犯难时点拨的一两句，让羽生结弦清楚地明白了，金博洋在商场上也是只牙尖齿利的小老虎，并不是他笑的那样无害。  
两个人之间的关系出现破裂的时候，是在彼此已经做了将尽十个月的同居室友之后。  
金博洋发现了羽生结弦对他的细小变化，但是他也知道，他心底还有一个他喜欢的人。  
还有两个月，如果命运真的要捉弄人，那这一年的生活，将会是他这一辈子最温暖的回忆。  
一夜，羽生结弦晚归，金博洋是因为要处理公司整个季度的工作，才抱着电脑在一楼的沙发上窝着，其实他也是在等羽生结弦回来。  
这十月以来，羽生结弦每天最晚十点前也要回来了，因为他酒精过敏，所以很多需要应酬的场合他都不会出现，因此也就没有夜里应酬不回家的情况。  
但是今天很奇怪。  
金博洋的工作其实在十分钟前就已经完成了，现在是十一点半，他打算等到十二点，如果再不回来他就只能回去睡了。  
这时候门口传来了动静，有人搀着羽生回来。  
金博洋一把丢开电脑，来不及穿上拖鞋，赤着脚就跑到了门前。  
按开了客厅的其他灯，整个一楼被灯光映的通亮。  
推门进来的是羽生结弦的助理。  
他将满身酒气的人送了回来，交给了金博洋。  
他很疑惑，就问了助理一句羽生今天的行程，他这才得知，羽生的学姐——惠子，今天新婚之喜。  
对着助理道了谢，金博洋关上门关上灯，将醉的歪歪扭扭的人搀扶着上了楼。  
将人费力地放到了床上，帮他将西装外衣脱掉，颈间的领带解开，正思考着要不要将人拖到浴室里帮他洗个澡，那人一个用力便将金博洋拉到了怀中，紧紧地环住。  
他的头贴在他的胸膛，听着他急促却有力的心跳，不禁湿了眼眶。  
你只有在喝醉的时候才会这样抱住我是么？  
金博洋将自己埋在他胸前深深地吸了一口气，随后用力地推开了环在他身上的手，迅速地爬下了床。  
赤着脚跑到药箱前翻出了预备着的解酒药和脱敏药，倒了半杯温水，金博洋又回到了羽生结弦的床前。  
想了想，又去打了半盆温水，拿了一条干净的毛巾打湿。  
没办法帮他洗澡，那就帮他擦擦手擦擦脸吧，也好睡的舒服些。  
扶起床上醉的一塌糊涂的人，金博洋小心翼翼地将解酒药和脱敏药给他灌了进去，折腾出一身汗之后，金博洋抱怨着一会还要再洗澡，一边下了床，拿起打湿的毛巾拧干，一点一点地为他擦着脸。  
英气的眉微微皱着，锐利的眸轻轻闭着，擦过高挺的鼻梁，而红润的唇刚刚沾了水之后，紧抿着。  
这么难过么？她的喜讯让你这么难过么？可是你知道么？看着你这样，我更加难过。  
拉起羽生的左手为他轻轻地擦着，那里中指有一个浅浅的戒痕  
他忽然停了手。  
十个月以来，羽生结弦从来没有拿下去过这枚戒指，所以在中指上留下了一个浅淡的戒痕，可是今天……  
为了见自己喜欢的人，他拿掉了戒指。  
金博洋抓着他的手，看着那手指上的一圈淡色，突然觉得自己剩下的这两个月没有任何意义了。  
他不想去找那只本应该在这里的戒指现在到底在哪里，他只知道，不久的将来，自己的手上也许也只会剩下这样一个相似的戒痕，在未来的时光里渐渐平复，再也看不见曾经的痕迹。  
收敛了自己情绪的人，迅速地擦完他的两只手，准备将躺在他怀里的羽生结弦放下睡觉。  
（四）  
可谁知他刚一爬起来，就被人一把抓住，栽在床上。  
随即，温热的身躯覆上，占据了他湿漉漉的双眸和柔软的唇舌。  
金博洋听到了自己心跳加速的声音。  
软了身子的人放弃了挣扎，看着他虔诚的眉眼吻过他一寸寸的皮肤，他微微嘤咛出声。  
从未被人造访过的秘境在匆匆开拓后顶入粗热的性器，身下的人张了张嘴，却痛到发不出声音，攀附在他身后的双手死死地抠住那坚实的后背，抓出一条条红痕。  
“惠子……惠子……”毫不顾忌身下人的情绪与感受，自顾自律动的人呼喊出了另外一个人的名字。  
金博洋的身子瞬间变得僵硬，大颗的泪水自眼角滑落，滚滚不绝。  
缠吻住身下人的唇舌，将全部的痛呼封在唇齿间，向上亲吻过流泪的双眸，将那些晶莹苦涩的泪珠吸到口中。  
他却劝慰到：“不要哭，惠子……不要哭……我舍不得你哭。”  
羽生结弦，你就是一个刽子手，非要在我的心头上一刀一刀地凌迟，那我的爱，究竟是什么？  
绝望的金博洋开始了剧烈的挣扎，他想拼命逃脱身上人的禁锢，好不容易将人从他身体里推了出去，他抖着双腿翻过身就要爬下床逃离，可那人却红了眼一般。扯过一旁的领带，一把将人扑到床上，拉过双手就把他绑在了床头的立柱上，整个人背对着身后双目已经泛红的人。  
他的逃离激发了醉到毫无神智那个人的征服欲，而白嫩的肌肤，纤瘦的腰肢和殷红的穴口更加撩拨了他的兽性。狠狠地将自己的器物顶进那人温热的内里，身下的人咬住面前的枕头，将所有的痛与泪尽数埋藏，整个人好像失了灵魂和感官一样，任由他摆布。  
餍足的人将他环在身前，殊不知身下哭到力竭发人早已经晕过去，如果他还清醒着，也许他会听到羽生呢喃的那句“喜欢你，天天”。  
可是身心都被伤到无法挽救的人，是没有听到那句足以救赎灵魂的呼唤。  
羽生结弦在接近凌晨四点时，神智才有些清醒。  
感受到怀中温热且赤裸的人，他猛地坐起，看着满床的各种痕迹，整个人都惊呆了。  
嫩白的双手被深蓝色的领带绑缚着于床头的立柱，手腕被勒出一圈圈的红痕，纤长的胳膊拉的笔直，整个人趴在床上，身上青紫的斑痕明明白白地昭示着他昨晚的暴行。床铺凌乱，干涸的体液、水痕和血迹交杂着，无声地进行着控诉。  
金博洋眼睛哭的红肿，见他已经从床上爬起，偏过头，用沙哑的声音和他说道：“请将我放开。”说完，他咬着红肿的唇，颤抖着：“求你。”  
知道自己究竟做了什么的羽生结弦迅速地解开了床头的领带，金博洋挣扎着想要起身时，他想着要扶他一把，可他却瑟缩着向后退去，整个人怕极了。  
拉过一旁的薄被，盖上自己赤裸的身子，软着腿脚，磕磕绊绊地跑回了隔壁的次卧，关门的声音惊醒了呆滞的人，他看着床上床下的一片狼藉，第一次觉得有些不知所措。  
将将地熬到早上八点，收拾好自己的羽生结弦一直没听见次卧里有人出来，自己在门口徘徊了半天，鼓起勇气敲了敲门，却始终没听到任何回音。  
羽生结弦急了，担心他出什么意外，跑回主卧在抽屉里翻出来备用钥匙，抖着手将钥匙插进锁孔。打开门后，看着金博洋安稳地将自己圈在被褥里，那微微的起伏，让人看着十分心疼。  
“天天……我……”羽生结弦思索着，不知道该说什么，可是被褥间的人没有任何动静。  
羽生结弦走向前，一边轻轻地喊着他，一边靠近他。  
床上那人的脸颊红的过分，眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴唇红肿的不自然，还有干裂的皮，一摸额头，滚水一样的烫。  
前后不到几个小时，怎么会这样。  
羽生结弦轻轻地推着他，摇着他试图把他叫醒。  
“难受……羽生……好难受。”似小猫一样的呜咽，那暗哑委屈的声音勾挠着羽生结弦的心底最柔软处。  
金博洋不知道，自己在最脆弱难过时，能想到的只有与他朝夕相对的羽生结弦，他喜欢的羽生结弦。  
羽生慌忙地给家庭医生打电话，然后回到自己的房间翻出药箱里的退烧药。看着药箱最上方凌乱地放着解酒药和脱敏药，他才惊觉，是昨晚金博洋及时给自己喂了脱敏的药物，以至于自己今天才不用再遭受酒精过敏的那份罪。  
捏着退烧药的手用力地攥紧了，他第一次觉得自己该死。  
等到家庭医生来过之后为他配了药，输上液，然后交给羽生结弦一管药膏，嘱咐他这几天按时给金博洋涂一下受伤的地方，然后支支吾吾地告诉他，留在身体里的东西要及时清理，否则不但会发烧，还会造成腹泻。  
医生看到金博洋身上的状况自然就知道这发烧究竟是什么原因造成的了，但是他还是不解，明明他们之间的婚讯都传出快一年了，怎么才……  
出于医者的职业操守，他选择了把嘴闭严，和羽生结弦说好近三天上午都会来给金博洋输液，然后就离开了这个是非之地。  
羽生结弦推了今天一天的工作，然后给金博洋的秘书打了个电话，就说家里今天有事，金博洋暂时没有办法去上班了，全部打点好之后，他又打电话叫助理送来一些好消化的粥，放到厨房保温着，然后回到次卧里陪着那个昏睡的人。  
他烧的严重，偶尔手脚都会不受控地抽搐，难过到一定程度的时候，他会喃喃地哭喊出声，但最多的是喊着羽生的名字，这让他听着心都要被揉碎了。  
金博洋清醒时，见到身边坐着的人还是有些怕的，那模样就像受惊了的白兔一般，红着眼，瑟缩着。  
“对不起天天，不要怕，昨天是我喝多了。”羽生结弦面色愧疚地说着。  
金博洋说不出自己不在意的话，用牙齿咬着唇瓣，轻轻地晃着头，表示自己没事。  
“天天……是我喝多了，是我做了伤害你的事，对不起，你……能原谅我么？”  
“羽生。”他的声音哑的如同砂纸划过。“如果我说不恨你，那是不可能的。但是我知道你昨晚是因为心里不好受，所以才会这样的，你把我当成你喜欢的那个人，做了你想做的事，你口口声声地喊着她，但是我希望你知道，她不可能再属于你了。”金博洋鼻子一酸，眼泪马上又要掉下来，他吸了吸鼻子，稳住了自己的情绪。  
“以后不管怎么样，我希望你不要用喝酒来惩罚自己，至于我们之间，本来就是一场交易，既然是交易就有输赢，这一场是我输了，你赢了。”  
羽生结弦我爱你，但同时我也恨你，你一声一声叫喊着她名字的画面将是我一辈子的噩梦，我如果不想痛，那就只能将这全部作为一场交易，只有将感情量化，也许痛感才不会那么强烈吧。  
“天天……我……”羽生结弦张了张口，却没办法再说什么。他听懂了，他在他身上施虐的时候，口口声声喊的却是她的名字，他将他当成了她。  
（五）  
金博洋在家休养了三天，身上外露的印子基本上都淡了之后才正常去上班。身后撕裂的伤口只有在第一天的时候由羽生帮忙上了药，虽然他想挣扎着不许，但是没有办法，他自己实在是没有力气，也不敢动。  
两个人又恢复了正常的作息，早餐还是如往常一样丰盛，只不过羽生结弦发现自己越来越难捕捉到他的身影了。  
即便是在同一个屋檐下住着，金博洋也能和他错开时间不见面，以至于羽生结弦最近一段时间晚上下班回家都是提前的。  
公司里的人都打趣着羽生结弦，说他有了家室，现在一门心思都在回家见另一半上。  
知道羽生故意在堵他，金博洋就开始了自己下班不回家的加班生涯。每天晚上都要加班到九点多，然后开车回到羽生的别墅，最多在开门进屋的时候，和他打一声招呼，然后整个人就钻回二楼，说什么也不再出来了。  
离两人之间的合同到期，也剩不过十几日了，他谋划了最后的一份大礼，所以需要做的事情太多了。  
每见一面，羽生都觉得天天的脸色更加苍白，整个人也比之前更加瘦弱，曾经见他都会笑出的弯弯眉眼与锋利的小虎牙，在最近一个月，他却是一次都没有见过。  
在两个人的结婚纪念日那天早上，金博洋早早地为他做好早餐，坐在一楼的餐桌上等着羽生结弦。  
见他走下楼梯，金博洋扯起自己的脸，微微地笑着和他打招呼。  
“羽生，早上好，我想，我们应该要谈谈离婚记者见面会的事。”  
这一句，如同平地惊雷一般，在羽生结弦的面前炸响。  
他曾经想过，要不要和金博洋谈一谈，这个合约就算了，他们就这样一起生活下去也好。只是他没有勇气，在自己做了那样的事之后。  
食不知味的早餐过后，羽生看见金博洋的左手中指间那只钻戒已经不见了，而自己手上……连那浅浅的戒痕也几乎都要消失了。  
他想起自己在参加惠子的婚宴时，将戒指从手上拿了下来后，就再也没有戴上过，他甚至都不记得自己将结婚戒指放在了哪里。  
既然发布会要开，那么就按照约定吧，可是现在，究竟是谁放了谁自由呢？  
金博洋见羽生点头答应了，脸上的笑容渐渐地收敛了，留下了自己明天就会搬走的话，通知自己的秘书，做好今天股价下跌的准备。  
上午十点，在Y.S公司召开新闻发布会，宣布和金氏金博洋正式离婚，在结婚纪念日里离婚，这给了媒体一个惊天大新闻。  
不愿多做解释的两位当事人，沉默地离开了发布会。  
第二天，金博洋拉着自己的行李箱，为羽生结弦做了最后一顿早饭后，当着羽生的面，交还了他家的钥匙，走出了大门。  
走之前，他说：“羽生，谢谢你这一年间的包容，我希望你能找到自己想要的幸福，找到一个真正你喜欢的，也会照顾你的人，不要再孤单下去了，再见。”  
羽生见他回过头，留给他一个最灿烂的笑脸，那他最喜欢看到的小虎牙也被露了出来，可是这笑容如流星一般转瞬即逝，他不再停留，离开了这个房子。  
三天后，金氏传来消息到Y.S公司，金氏最年轻的董事长于休假旅游期间入山后失踪。  
金氏暂时由金博洋的好友王金泽主持大局，并且安排人员入山寻找，两天后，在一处非观景地带发现金博洋失踪时所穿的衣物，再一天后，于半山腰发现一只背包，里面翻出的证件上的名字——金博洋。  
羽生结弦接到消息后，两天两夜没合眼，亲自入山等待搜救人员的消息，结果在亲眼见到证件和衣物的时候，因悲痛过度，当场晕厥被送往医院。  
从此，金博洋彻底走出羽生结弦的生命。  
半个月后，金杨带着整理好的文件与合同，亲自拜访Y.S公司的现任总裁羽生结弦。  
一年以前，金博洋曾经找律师立下遗嘱，并进行公证。不管是在婚姻关系履行其间，还是他们的婚姻关系破裂，一旦金博洋出现任何意外，他手下的金氏以及他所掌握的全部资产，都归羽生结弦所有。  
顺便，在立遗嘱时他还交给了律师一封信，信是他亲手写的，只有遗嘱正式生效后，这封信才能交给羽生结弦。  
没有看金杨递过来的交接合同与文书，一把抓过来那封信，小心翼翼地拆开胶封，拿出里面那张薄薄的信纸，仔细地看着。  
他说。  
亲爱的羽生：  
也许只有现在这个情况下我才能有勇气这样叫你吧。  
我知道你不想接受这段婚姻，但是我是想的。因为我从小就很喜欢你，直到现在。所以在我知道与你有婚约的时候，心里开心了许久，直到羽生夫人来找我的时候，我真的觉得自己的愿望可以成真了。但是与你见过之后，我才知道你有自己喜欢的人，也有想要追求的人，我这样将你绑在身边确实是我太自私了，所以我给自己一年的时间，也给你一年的时间。  
如果这一年间的相处，我没有办法让你喜欢我，那我会离开你的生活，让你去追逐自己想要追求的人。我只有这一次机会可以赌，也只能赌这一年。  
我选择将这封信放在我的遗嘱里给你，一方面是想和你说清楚我的想法，而另一方面想请你看在我们这一年共同生活的交情上，请帮我保住金氏。  
这是我在物质上对耽误你这一年时光的所有补偿，我知道这些东西对你来说不算什么，但这是除了我这个人之外，我所拥有的全部。  
我不清楚这封信究竟会什么时候交给你，也不知道我们这一年之间究竟会发生什么，但我知道，此刻，是我先离开了。所以未来的时光里请你照顾好你自己，不管发生什么，我都会祝福你的。  
我想，不管是现在还是未来，我都是爱你的。  
天天  
看完这一封信的羽生结弦在会客室里泣不成声，金杨将金博洋的遗嘱同文件全部交给他，他拿起最上层的遗嘱和手里的信再也没有管任何人的阻拦，驱车赶回了他们生活了一年的别墅，回到自己的房间疯狂地翻找着他们的结婚戒指，却没想到，那戒指竟然静静地躺在了床脚的地板上一个多月。  
是那晚从他衬衫口袋里掉出来的戒指。  
他攥着戒指，拿着那几张薄薄的纸回到了一楼，望着满屋的空旷，他抱住自己的头缓缓蹲下。  
金博洋，你这样让我怎么安心地生活下去，你赢了，你用这样的方法在我的心里占据了最重要的位置，我知道是我错了，我并不是不喜欢你，我只是抗拒这段婚姻，一年的时间我已经接纳你了，喜欢你了，可是我原谅不了伤害过你的自己，所以我没有办法站在你的面前表露自己的心意，我从没想过你会这样的爱我，也许我再早些对你留意，也许会发现你藏匿在内心深处的情感，可是我没有。  
如果能早一点遇到你，如果能早一点发现自己的心意，那我们之间的结局会不会就不一样了？  
他无声地问着，那失去的感觉痛彻心扉。  
同一天，身隔两地的人，分别为自己的爱人留下了最深沉的泪水。  
可是，却无法再挽回什么。  
你依旧是你，我仍然是我。  
只是，不再是我们。  
————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 给我家山海的生贺，当时她答应会给这个故事一个HE版结局，具体生命时候我也是不知道的。  
> 这篇是一发完的短文，一般我的长篇都是HE，短篇都是BE，嗯，这个不怪我，我的习惯而已。  
> 对了，在这里我很对不起阿玉，我的锅！【土下座】


End file.
